Staying Over
by Lilspring
Summary: Anna is gone for a month and Hao’s followers are hanging at inn En. So Opacho asked Yoh to hang with Hao so he won’t feel lonely so what will happen when a hungry Yoh and orange carrying Hao?


**Hao x Yoh fiction one-shot (made 3/31 finished 4/6)**

Based after the anime and no one won it was a tie but Hao and Yoh told everyone that no dreams will be fulfilled and Hao is harmless (or harm people less). They live in Japan far but not so far.

Story: Anna is gone for a month and Hao's followers are hanging at inn En. Hao likes Yoh and Yoh is clueless. So Opacho asked Yoh to hang with Hao so he won't feel lonely so what will happen when a hungry Yoh and orange carrying Hao?

* * *

HAO'S POV.

'_Hmmm…. I wonder what Otouto is doing and since everyone including Opacho left to the hot springs why didn't I follow…' "Well, I'm going to go and talk to …" Hao walk to the door but the door knocked when he is in front of the door. He, Hao Asakura, is not going to open for someone but every one of his followers is at the hot springs and has at least a key. During the musing he heard his own voice near the door but he is standing right here. Could it be?_

* * *

YOH'S POV.

'_Anna is mad by mad I mean really mad I'm scared but Anna is gone and everyone plus Hao followers is here playing and here I am BORED TO DEATH. Well maybe not to death, well you get the point.'_

"Yoh-sama can you check on Hao-sama for Opacho?" said Opacho.

"Ah…'_Crap, Opacho scared me_,' "Sure Opacho, I'll go check if you tell me the address so you guys are going to stay for how long?"Asked Yoh. _'Why am I doing this?'_

"A couple of days, Yoh-sama," Replied Opacho." And please tell Hao-sama about it for Opacho, Yoh-sama."

"Of course Opacho, be sure to tell everyone so I won't get hunted down again, "chirped Yoh.

"Hai, Yoh-sama," replied Opacho, "TAKE CARE YOH-SAMA!!"

'_Well Anna won't be back for a month for itako training at Izumo '_thought Yoh. Grabbing his emergency sleepover bag and ran out. As Yoh is walking down through the forest. Heading to Hao place, since he wanted to live near Yoh.'_ I have a funny thought that Hao might be mad if I knock the door.'_ mused Yoh. As soon he knocked the door he thought he heard his 

voice said "Well, I'm going to go and talk to …" He heard a pause but replied," Um… Opacho sent me..?"

* * *

HAO'S POV.

I swore I heard my own voice saying Opacho sent me. NOONE will EVER send me to do a command but suddenly I heard knock again. Thinking for a few second I finally opens the door and met my twin, Yoh, notes that the young shaman smiling. I took in Yoh appearance getting detail by detail still ignoring his beautiful voice with his beautiful face … wait did I say beautiful? _'Ah Yoh is still talking maybe I should listen back.'_

* * *

Third Person POV.

"Um... Hao, Opacho and them decided to stay back…"told Yoh. _'Why is Hao looking at me like that?' _questioned Yoh _'Not that I'm the one to complain but wait should I tell him or not?'_

Hao picked up a few words on Yoh thoughts on _'… but wait should I tell him or not?'_ So he decided to say a few word on Yoh's ear. "Tell me what Yoh?"Asked Hao huskily in Yoh's ear. Smirking at Yoh reaction was priceless, staring hungrily.

Yoh's eyes widen and took a small step back in surprised. Now staring at Hao and quickly said"Opachosaidthattheyarestayingathtehotspringsforacoupleofdayssoi'mgonnastaywithyouuntiltheycomback." Hao took a couple of blinks and said "Repeat that Yoh I didn't get a single word in that rant?"

Yoh took a deep breath and slowly still panicking and said" Opacho said that they are staying at the hot springs for a couple of days so I'm going to stay with you until they come back."Seeing that Hao had a smirk is a bad thing, really bad. To Yoh surprise Hao just invited him to come in but saw outside is dark.

Hao laughed at Yoh fast pace to the living room they had been standing at the door for a long time and his feet is starting to hurt. So sitting down next to Yoh he noticed Yoh looks kind of happy. _'I wonder what happened.'_ So he decided to ask why he had no idea but he could've read Yoh's mind but didn't. "You look kind of happy Yoh?"

"Really Anna is gone for a month and I don't need to work at the inn--"replied Yoh facing the older twin but his stomach had growled. _'Why now?' _thought Yoh as he blushed shyly at 

Hao looking at the floor but glare at Hao every time he tried to hold his laughter but looked at him.

Hao cannot believe it the damn Itako is gone yes now he has Yoh ... until he heard the stomach growled and trying to keep his laughter behind. Hao got up to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and got 4 oranges. Walking with oranges and a hungry Yoh is not a bad idea he should do it more often. Yoh saw Hao moved but when he came back he HAD TO JUST pounce on him to get the orange. Yoh only thought is to get the orange ,his precious orange, and yanked it right out of Hao's hands and started peeling it while saying "funga fu fu… funga fu fu." Let's just say Hao has a really evil mind so when Yoh put the first piece Hao put his mouth on Yoh's. Wide-eyed Yoh gasped and Hao slipped his tongue on Yoh's, savoring Yoh's taste. Pulling apart from their mouths panting Yoh absently licked his lips and decided to have more. Hao thought that Yoh would hate him so he just sat there but saw that Yoh started to kiss him on the lips. Now both brothers are nipping at each other at the necks. Soon later the clothes fell off and both brothers are at the elder's room.

(Gomenasai no lemons but I might make it as a different story with it, again gomenasai)

Next day

When they woke up the sun was shining through the window and look at the tangle at the bed. There are 4 arms and legs now that is weird. "Nii-chan how or what do I tell to everyone?" questioned a yawning Yoh. "Well we got a couple of days left let's make the best of it nee koi lets continue with round 2." Said Hao smirking. Yoh looked at Hao and replied still blushing "Hai-i." Hao pounced on Yoh the thus continued with round 2.

Couple of days later (at En Inn)

"Opacho wonder where is Yoh-sama?" questioned Opacho," Opacho did not see Yoh-sama went back home." "That is what I want to know "growled Ren. "Maybe Hao kept him near?" confused Horo. "Maybe want to go and check?" questioned Ryo. _'Opacho, me and Yoh is going to have a few more days would you mind?' _questioned Hao in Opacho mind. _'Iie Hao-sama Opacho will tell everyone.'_ replied Opacho _'Saank you Opacho'_ said Yoh. "Hao-sama and Yoh-sama need a few more days to themselves," told Opacho. Everyone turned to Opacho and yet curiosity got to most people Ren asked "How do you know?" simple as that Opacho replied "Hao-sama told me." and left. Everyone just stared where the little girl just sat before. "Oh well at least we know where they are." Replied Horo. "Well let's play" Yelled Horo Horo. "Shut up Baka Aniu" replied Ren. "Well race everyone to the springs!" Yelled Horo. Only Kanna, Macchi, and Mari are left in the living room. Their only thought is that _'Hao-sama and Yoh-sama are lovers' _then left to join leaving the living room alone.

Owari?

* * *

EXTRA (some crossover or not?)

In the afternoon

Hao and Yoh all sweating and panting on their "Round 2". Yoh and Hao ran to the bathroom and took a shower doing "Round 3". Finally out and dressed they went and headed to the fields.

They met two brothers there talking with a little blonde girl playing. Yoh being a nice person said "hi." The young girl just smiled and left the two brothers. Yoh met the dirty blonde whose name is Al and the golden blonde is Ed. They introduced themselves but the young girl just patted on the grass and pointed at the sky as soon as they looked up all 3 had disappeared. Looking up as if they were trying to ask if the brothers were they lovers. Both heard "Al" said I love you brother and "Ed's" reply of love you too little brother can be heard. The twins were confused and thought the same thing they were lovers and concluded both Ed and Al are lovers just like them. Instead of trying to solve the mystery they just fell asleep on the fields. Awake at twilight they saw a 5 year old girl looking at them all torn with rags. Yoh opened his arms for the brown hair and eyed 5 years old. The girl rushed to Yoh hugging him as if she thought he would disappear away. Hao looked at her; she stared and holed his hands as if she wanted him in the hug. All three just sat there hugging the young girl. Yoh said "I'll name you after okaa-chan would that be all right Hao?" Hao just hugs her nodding of approval. "Kei Asakura the daughter of Yoh and Hao Asakura," Yoh recited. Kei, the young girl, started to smile and said 2 words that made them happy.

"Thank you."

* * *

Don't review if you want I don't mind but this is my first fiction and I got myself injured. Hope anyone can find out that who is "Ed" and "Al" is. Saank you for actually reading this fiction. More yet I've been addicted of HaoxYoh by two Authoress and wanted to thank you for making the fictions THANK YOU, YOU GALS RULES!! YES I finished and no I don't own just in case I don't own shaman king or Ed and Al I only own Elizibeth same last name as Ed and Al (little blonde girl) and Kei Asakura. By Lilspring


End file.
